


And all I lov'd, I lov'd alone

by FlibbertiGiblet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Another visual story, But 'I like the wolf bit' is probably him at his most poetic, F/M, Flash Fic, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Jon would totally be an emo Victorian poet if he were better with words, Jonsa as a great mystery from literary history, victorian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlibbertiGiblet/pseuds/FlibbertiGiblet
Summary: “I’m not a bleeding poet.” – Jon SnowBut what if he was?





	And all I lov'd, I lov'd alone

**Author's Note:**

> From childhood's hour I have not been  
> As others were -- I have not seen  
> As others saw -- I could not bring  
> My passions from a common spring --  
> From the same source I have not taken  
> My sorrow -- I could not awaken  
> My heart to joy at the same tone --  
> And all I lov'd -- I lov'd alone --
> 
> – _Alone_ by ~~Edgar Allan Poe~~ Jon Snow

Perhaps no author better embodies the Romantic period than the great Northern writer and poet Jon Snow. Certainly he is one of Westerosi literature’s most celebrated and influential authors, famous for his evocative imagery and his lyrical, stylized language. Said to possess a keen yet melancholic intellect, Snow often incorporated elements of the supernatural and the macabre in his writing. His most famous work, a narrative poem called “The Crow”, follows one man’s descent into madness and despair as he is tormented by an unwelcome visit by the titular bird - a spirit or devil of unknown provenance - who seems to mock him for his lost love.

While themes of grief and death are common enough in Snow’s prose and poetry, it is of particular note that no less than thirty-three of his works directly or indirectly mention the loss or death of a “radiant woman”, perhaps in reference to his mother Lyanna, who died while giving birth to him, or his half-sister Arya, who was presumed to have run away from home at a young age. Scholars posit there may have been a third woman in Jon Snow’s life - his “great, romantic love” - and indeed Snow employs recurring descriptions of a lady with hair “kissed by fire”, a description that matches neither his mother nor sister.

There is scant historical or textual evidence that can be used to identify who this woman might have been - Snow never married, and did not have a reputation for dalliances - save for an inscription in Snow’s handwriting found in a first edition copy of his  _Collected Works_  that was discovered in the author’s childhood home of Winterfell: 

> _Sweet lady -_  
>    
>  I am yours, and you are mine  
>  From this day till the end of my days.  
>    
>  Jon

Little else is known of this mysterious muse, but scholars credit the lady for inspiring some of Snow’s darkest and most beautiful works.

**– Excerpt from _The Lone Wolf: The Life and Times of Jon Snow_  by Prof. Samwell Tarly of Oldtown University**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://flibbertigiblet.tumblr.com/post/183681946829/im-not-a-bleeding-poet-jon-snow-s04e09), where my other art and edits reside.


End file.
